Salisbury, Herkimer County, New York
| timezone = EST | utc_offset = | timezone_DST = EDT | utc_offset_DST = | postal_code = 13454 | postal_code_type = ZIP code | area_code = 315 | area_code_type = | code2_type = | code2 = | free_type = | free = | free1_type = | free1 = | map = | map_caption = | map1 = | map1_caption = | map1_locator = | map2 = | map2_caption = | website = }} Salisbury is a town in Herkimer County, New York, United States. The population was 1,958 at the 2010 census. The Town of Salisbury is on the eastern edge of the county. Salisbury is north of the City of Little Falls. The northern part of the town is in the Adirondack Park. History Salisbury contains parts of the Jerseyfield Patent of 1770. The town was formed in 1797 from the Town of Palatine while in Montgomery County. Salisbury was annexed to Herkimer County in 1817. The population of Salisbury in 1865 was 2,123. The Augustus Frisbie House, Salisbury Center Covered Bridge, and Salisbury Center Grange Hall are listed on the National Register of Historic Places. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of 108.2 square miles (280.2 km²), of which, 107.4 square miles (278.2 km²) of it is land and 0.8 square miles (2.0 km²) of it (0.72%) is water. The north town line is the border of Hamilton County and the east town line is the border of Fulton County. The East Canada Creek marks the eastern town line. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 1,953 people, 689 households, and 507 families residing in the town. The population density was 18.2 people per square mile (7.0/km²). There were 926 housing units at an average density of 8.6 per square mile (3.3/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 98.36% White, 0.15% African American, 0.05% Native American, 0.41% Asian, 0.10% from other races, and 0.92% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.15% of the population. There were 689 households out of which 40.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.7% were married couples living together, 9.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.3% were non-families. 20.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.83 and the average family size was 3.24. In the town the population was spread out with 28.8% under the age of 18, 7.7% from 18 to 24, 29.3% from 25 to 44, 23.3% from 45 to 64, and 10.9% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 104.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 103.2 males. The median income for a household in the town was $32,469, and the median income for a family was $36,384. Males had a median income of $26,314 versus $18,594 for females. The per capita income for the town was $12,642. About 8.4% of families and 12.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.2% of those under age 18 and 14.0% of those age 65 or over. Notable people *Adelbert Bleekman, former Wisconsin State Senator *Walter S. Greene, former Wisconsin State Senator *Hamilton Ward, Sr. former US Congressman Communities and locations in Salisbury *'Burrell Corners' – A location southwest of Salisbury village. *'Curtis' – A hamlet north of Salisbury village. *'Emmonsburg' – A location at the east town line. *'Fairview Corners' – A location west of Irondale. *'Irondale' – A hamlet north of Salisbury Center. *'Ives Hollow' – A hamlet north of Salisbury village. *'Paper Mill Corners' – A hamlet northwest of Salisbury village. *'Salisbury' – The hamlet of Salisbury is located on Route 29. *'Salisbury Center' – A hamlet east of Salisbury village on Route 29. *'Shed Corners' – A location in the southeast corner of the town. *'Spruce Lake' – A small lake northwest of Salisbury village. *'Woods Corners' – A location east of Irondale. References External links * Early history link for Salisbury, NY * Early history of Salisbury, NY * Pinecrest Bible Training Center, an international Bible school in Salisbury, established 1968 * Kirby Free Library in Salisbury, established 1967 (with local pictures) Category:Towns in New York Category:Utica–Rome metropolitan area Category:Towns in Herkimer County, New York